


He Doused the fire (fear)

by freekiMiliu_22



Series: The Fire in his Eyes [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Claustrophobia, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream is a bit sympathetic but still a villain, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mind Manipulation, No beta we die like Ranboo getting Llamaed, Only mentioned though, Panic Attacks, So nothing explicit, Stockholm Syndrome, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freekiMiliu_22/pseuds/freekiMiliu_22
Summary: If he has to slowly kill him-Then so be it.---Or---Dream gets carried away exerting the last bit of control he still has.--[[NOTE: Read Tags and Notes before proceeding, CWs there and in the notes. This is a fic about their RP characters, NOT the CCs themselves.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Fire in his Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049219
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	He Doused the fire (fear)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I IMPLORE you to not send this to any of the content creators in the Dream SMP, mentioned here or otherwise.
> 
> \---
> 
> If any of the content creators mentioned here expresses being uncomfortable with this then I shall delete it to respect their boundaries. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Finally, this is a Gen fic, meaning no ships, if there are any, I will only mention Canon relationships. ABSOLUTELY NO SHIPPING OF MINORS HOWEVER. 
> 
> \---
> 
> And finally, if any of these topics make you uncomfortable then please read something else, take care of your mental wellbeing first, it's ok :) 
> 
> CW/TW:
> 
> Manipulation  
> Psychological Abuse  
> Claustrophobia  
> Mention of Suicidal Thoughts (nothing explicit)

This wasn't planned. 

None of these were. Not his Sapnap and George turning on him when he tried to protect them, not Wilbur's lost of sanity partly because of him, not JSchlatt suddenly turning dictator the moment he opened his world back to him-

And clearly not that brat, Tommyinnit, causing chaos in his server far too many times than he should've let him. 

_His server._

He wipes the blood off Nightmare, his axe, the very same one that nearly took his George's first life. He chuckles, how ironic would that have been if he just went through with actually taking him down. After all, he dethroned him _specifically_ to protect him from another Technoblade incident. 

_He remembers promising him the world, choosing him as his heir, the rightful person to one day, keep peace in his SMP._

_He didn't care._

_He remembers the coronation, him not entirely understanding the weight of being king._

_He didn't care._

_He remembers seeing him get struck down, barely living as the Piglin anarchist fled from his lands._

_He didn't care._

_He remembers forcing him to step down, in his face the utter look of betrayal._

_And now he cares..?_

Why couldn't he just listen?

He grits his teeth, pushing himself off of the prime path he was leaning on. The obsidian walls stood ominously behind him. He couldn't help but smirk. The sun might not even be visible anymore under that imposing cage he had trapped them all in. No light, only obsidian. Let them scream in their containment. Let them beg for the freedom they so desired. 

Just let them. 

He chuckled, walking away. Good. He trusts their President will be making the right call. No, he does not actually _need_ trust. After all, who needs trust when there is no doubt. 

_Absolutely no doubt_. 

He knows the outcome, he's planned every possibility, nothing should surprise him. Nothing. 

He made sure of it. 

\---

He wasn't sure when he thought of this plan, or why, but he found himself coming back again and again to check on the exile. Maybe he once intended to just make sure he isn't trying to fight back? He can no longer recall. Somehow however, he found himself getting more involved in the exile's life. A new plan began forming in his head, a pet project of sorts. It took him a while, now all he can see is a former soldier devoid of that fire once ever present in his eyes, a far cry from the brat who set his world ablaze. 

That _fire_ … 

He last saw that flame in only one other person, Wilbur, Tommy's former mentor and brother. The man was once an inferno, sparking the flames of rebellion within anybody who dared follow his dream of forming an independent nation. It wasn't meant to be however, as Wilbur soon lost control of his fire. Dream merely providing the fuel that led to the former leader getting devoured by his own embers, burning him alive. Now, all that is left was his ghost, a cold shell of what he once was, no longer bearing any heat, having left it the moment he died. 

That flame persisted however. 

Like a torch, it was simply passed on to another. Of course, who would be worthy to bear it other than Wilbur's own protege, Tommy. Tommy had kept the flame of his late brother alive, and held it strong, aware of the fate of its former wielder. Tommy was so sure he would not make the same mistakes, that he would keep the torch contained enough to not cause yet another inferno. 

Oh how naive he was. 

In his own impulsiveness, the former vice president committed literal arson. An opportunity Dream took the moment he noticed it. 

It was simple enough to drive a wedge between the once inseparable Tommy and Tubbo, the two who first dared rebel against him. He sensed the crushing responsibility the latter was carrying, he just needed to add a little bit more weight. Soon, the reluctant President caved in. 

And like _Theseus_ before him, Tommy was banished.

Dream appreciates that little impromptu speech Techno made when he turned on them. He'd be lying if he says that he wasn't partially inspired by the allusion at all, for the tragic myths of these heroes echo the path these foolish brothers took unknowingly. Wilbur was lost in his wrath, following the legend of _Heracles_ , ending his tale in a similar manner at the hands of one called Phil or _Philoctetes_. It was a fiery demise befitting a man who scorched everything and everyone around him. 

And now there's Tommy… 

Dream is _Charon_ , rowing Theseus to his final resting place, his Hades, where he shall stay. 

Dream watched as the former rebel threw all of his equipment in the hole that he himself dug and rigged with TNT. Dream didn't even have to say anything as he lit it, watching as the explosion consume all of his hard work. His eyes merely trail up to Dream's mask, glazed and seeking for approval. Hard to imagine this was the same kid who once tried to do everything to piss him off. 

The flame is dying. Dream is _killing_ him. 

He placed his palm on the kid's head, giving him an affectionate pat. 

"So, how are you…?" 

\---

No. 

He could be doing anything else, anything other than grounding the very same brat back into reality after he pushed him a bit too far into a nervous breakdown. He could not tell how long he was holding on to him, whispering cold words of comfort as the kid held him so tightly. His eyes are cloudy, staring off into a different world, red from all the tears as he cried out for _him_ , Tubbo, his former friend and brother, who is far _far_ away from here. 

Dream recalls an incident when he insisted he could see Tubbo, watching him from afar. Dream only assured him he is only going mad, for there is no Tubbo, why would he wish to see him? 

The President made the right call. 

_He_ made the right call. 

This is the Tubbo incident all over again, but worse. Tommy is now yelling about a friend, some Mexican Dream? The _actual_ Dream had to snap him out of it, grabbing him by the shoulder and staring directly into his wide far off looking eyes. If he has to slap some senses back into him then so be it. 

"He doesn't exist, Tommy." He stated. "He doesn't exist."

He kept insisting, again and again, voice firmer each time. Tommy is being forcefully dragged back down into reality from whatever dreamscape he made for himself. While his eyes are still clouded in confusion, he seems to be starting to process Dream's presence, staring at him instead of _through_ him. 

"What?" A weak whisper. 

"He doesn't exist." He reaffirmed, "He never did."

Whoever this new Dream he is making up is, he has to go. He didn't go through all this trouble of constantly checking up on him just for him to completely lose it. Tommy's grip on him loosens, but he continued to look at him dazed, his eyes clearing, even if just a little. 

"You killed him." The panic in his eyes slowly disappearing, his tone falling into resignation. So that's how he is gonna be processing what he just said? He can work with that. 

"He was my only friend…" Dream would've scoffed if he didn't have more self control. 

"And now… I only have you."

Dream hears a clear loss of hope at that statement, he smiles underneath his mask. 

Now that is more like it. 

Tommy's eyes flicker with clarity, as he is slowly brought back to his senses, his breath remains uneven, he is still tense despite holding on to Dream for dear life. Dream keeps patting him on the back, feeling him continue trembling in his palms. Pretty soon, Tommy calms down considerably, mind clearer from whatever visions he was having during that sudden mental breakdown. 

After a long pause, the child looks up. 

"... What do I do now..?" 

He smirked. 

Sensing opportunities is something Dream knows he is great at. Right now, Tommy is looking up at him devoid of purpose, pliant, his path open for Dream to carve for his own. He is winning. 

His smirk lowers into a frown. 

Normally, overconfidence should rear its ugly head right about now. He has Tommy at hand, he only needs to push him a bit more to ensure his subservience. 

But no. 

He recalls the nervous breakdown the kid just had. He was there at that time, but what if he wasn't? He is keenly aware of the kid's dwindling mental state, having witnessed him staring off longingly into lava, a foot dangling to the edge. He knows that with his conditioning he had also inadvertently whittled at the kid's will to live, not ideal. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he only barely pulled him from the brink. It is hard to hide the shaking in his palms. 

This wouldn't do. 

He stares deep into Tommy's expectant gaze, a new feeling stirring in his chest, one he hadn't felt for a long _long_ time. 

Fear. 

The dread stayed, sitting on his back, leaving him confused as to why. Why is he afraid? Who is he afraid of? No- Who is he afraid _for?_ Tommy continues to stare, and Dream cannot help but imagine that blank gaze burning, not with inner fire, but bathed in the orange glow of the Nether back then. He shook his head, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder, squeezing it, watching Tommy flinch at his touch. 

His palms are shaking again. 

"Tell you what." He began. "If you behave, I can… Give you a few hours in LManberg every month."

And with only those few words, just like that Tommy's eyes brightens up. Dream raises a hand before he could speak. 

"But-" He watches Tommy immediately deflate by his addition, but at least he is listening intently now. "Only if you… _Don't_ do anything stupid."

"Of course! A-Anything to go home Dream!" There is palpable desperation in his voice. 

Suddenly, his excitement was replaced with sorrow. "But… Why… Why can't I stay..?"

"Oh Tommy."

He raised his hand and this time, the kid didn't flinched. He place his palm on his head, patting it comfortingly. He feels Tommy instinctively lean in to the touch as he continued. 

"You need to learn to be more grateful…" Dream's tone is sacharine, but Tommy takes it all in, the reignited spark in his eyes dimming. 

Now for the icing on the cake. 

"But who knows? If you learn your lesson… I might negotiate to end your exile."

The dim light in his eyes sparked a bit of life as Dream dangles _hope_ in front of him. At this point, Dream has a realization. Tommy is indeed fire, that much is obvious, but there is no use to extinguishing him. That fire has its applications when contained and directed. Stomping it out will only be a waste, he cannot have yet another Wilbur. 

He has to douse the flames, and if it means slowly killing him? 

Then so be it. 

Now that's a plan. 

\---

It didn't work out. 

It did _not_ work out. 

Arms crossed, Dream leans on the purple walls of Ghostbur's cabin, ignoring the soft sobbing underneath his feet. The entire floor has since been replaced with obsidian, boxing in its prisoner with no hope of escape. Dream fiddles with his neatherite pickaxe, fully knowing the power he has over the situation. He could very well free him, smash a hole through the prison just to let a bit of light in for its prisoner. It's only been a couple of hours afterall. 

No, he wouldn't.

Hours ago, there was screaming. A frantic _sorry_ or a desperate _help_ could be heard from underneath the obsidian floorboards, and he simply leaned back and kept quiet. He is sure he would survive, he left him with enough food and water to last him a day, a comfortable bed where he can rest and respawn in case something does happen. He has been nothing but generous really, even though he clearly doesn't deserve it. The prisoner probably deserved a crueler punishment for that stunt he tried to pull, but no, he isn't a monster. He isn't that cruel to leave him that long under there. For now however, he is content hearing his pain, hearing him beg to be let out of these crushing walls. He cries, Dream just let's him. 

He is _safe_ down there. 

"Dream…? Dream… I'm sorry…" He whispers, voice pitiful and weak, raspy from all the screaming. "I won't do it again- sorry… I'm sorry…" 

He can guess the silence he is giving him is deafening, the pure darkness under there does not help. He can now barely hear the hint of crying. The silence is starting to get to Dream as well. He has to leave, turning his heels, he begins walking away, away from the prison underneath the once peaceful looking cabin, away from the child begging him for freedom. 

_He will learn._

He keeps telling himself. 

_Why couldn't he just listen?_

He keeps asking. 

_It's for his own good, he made sure of that._

A dry chuckle. 

Putting a hand on his face, he begins shaking. He shook as he chuckled, laughing hard far enough from the cabin to be heard by the prisoner who remains underneath. He feels like he's being rattled to the core. He laughs and laughs and laughs. Tears escape his eyes as he doubles over, clutching his chest as the mad laughter continues. He just stood there, shaking and giggling to himself as he felt everything topple around him all at once. His strings gave in, he cannot bear them anymore. 

None of these were planned. 

_None of them._

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly connected to "He Dreams of Falling (failing)", I hope some of the questions left unanswered there are mostly cleared up here.
> 
> Also yes, Drista didn't come back for this AU, sorry, but that's where I am diverging from Canon :)


End file.
